Irreflexivo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Minato la besa y Kushina pierde todo sentido.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**IRREFLEXIVO**

_Capítulo Único_

Estás perdida, no sabes nada, pero lo sientes todo. Sientes sus manos aprisionar tu cintura, sientes su boca sobre la tuya. Te has extraviado en las sensaciones, no tienes fuerzas para parar, no puedes pedirle que pare como en ocasiones anteriores. Tampoco es como que quieras que se detenga.

Lo necesitas. Necesitas de él junto a tu cuerpo, besándote y acariciándote como no lo habías necesitado nunca antes. Su boca te devora, ansiosa, desesperada, de una manera que creías él nunca haría. Sus lenguas se entrelazan y bailan juntas, pero rápido pierdes el ritmo. Esta vez él te está ganando, está vez él está siendo más salvaje, más primario. Cuando sus labios recorren tu clavícula te preguntas si en realidad te importa, descubres que no. Él es Minato, él no quiere simplemente sexo, él te quiere a ti tanto como tú a él. Piensas que tal vez más.

Tu línea de pensamiento se corta abruptamente cuando el acaricia tu espalda. Es una caricia sencilla y tú ya estás tan exaltada, te preguntas qué será de ti cuando las ropas desaparezcan, cuando él te vea desnuda, cuando te acaricie íntimamente.

Como si fueras una muñeca, él te carga con facilidad. Tú enroscas tus piernas en su cintura y reclamas nuevamente sus labios que llevan tiempo paseando por tu cuello. Entierras tus finos dedos cuando él termina de robarte el aliento y la cordura, para luego tratar de desabrocharle la camisa.

Él ríe por un segundo. Al parecer eres tú la más ansiosa y te sonrojas de un bonito tono rosa. Lo sabes porque él te dice, para luego añadir que eres hermosa. Te cohíbes por sus cumplidos, así que vuelves a atacar sus labios para mantenerlos ocupados y que no pueda decirte ninguna otra cosa avergonzante, salvajemente, como si fueras fuego. Pero aunque tú seas fuego, él es el sol y te consume rápidamente, haciendo que te olvides ya hasta de ti misma. Y no te importa, como tampoco te importa lo sumisa que te estás volviendo a lo largo de esta situación.

Todavía cargándote, él se las arregla para acariciarte. A ti te dan escalofríos. Minato es tan dulce y tan apasionado, tan perfecto en todos los sentidos que comienzas a pensar que estar con él es alguna clase de pecado. Bien, pues si es así, entonces con gusto irás al infierno.

Dejan su lugar en la entrada de tu apartamento, el camino hacia tu habitación es evidente y lo que sucederá entre los dos es inevitable. Durante este periodo, te preguntas cómo empezó todo esto. Como cediste tan fácil y cómo traicionaste tan rápido tus propias promesas.

Recuerdas que habías estado en el hospital, recuerdas saber que él estaba en el hospital. Te enteraste que él estaba críticamente herido y quisiste ir en su busca. Te sedaron por dos días debido a esto. Tú también estuviste al borde de la muerte, te habían salvado a penas tus compañeros de equipo, necesitabas descansar. Pero tú estado de salud no te importaba, tienes una tasa de recuperación bastante alta, te importaba el de él, así que, el día en que despertaste, hoy mismo, fuiste en su búsqueda. Para tu sorpresa, fueron colocados en habitaciones contiguas, pero lo más te asombró fue descubrir que él había tenido la misma idea: se estaba escapando para encontrarse contigo.

Sus ojos se habían cruzado, sus miradas lo dijeron todo e hicieron un pacto silencioso de que se encontrarían en tu casa más tarde; luego cada quien se fue por su lado, así sería más fácil burlar la seguridad del edificio. Para cuando tú arribaste a tu morada, él ya había llegado y estaba esperándote.

No diste dos pasos más allá del umbral de la puerta, antes de que él la cerrara con violencia y te besara con desesperación. Estás bien, te dijo entre cada beso, me alegro que estés bien, te repetía. Tú le habías correspondido al instante, contenta y aliviada por la misma causa, porque él estaba bien. Y luego todo había pasado, todo hasta llegar ahora.

Acostada en la cama, con el reconfortante peso de él sobre ti, la ropa comienza a desaparecer y las caricias a quemar; tú también empiezas a necesitarlo más y a preguntarte por qué habías tenido miedo de esto, por qué lo habías demorado tanto. Pero las preguntas dejan de aparecer en tu mente mucha antes de obtener una respuesta, los pensamientos cesan en tu cabeza. Y te das cuenta de que no necesitas pensarlo, no necesitas reflexionarlo; vas a hacer el amor con él y eso es lo único que importa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
